Red Eyed Warrior
by StarlightPoet
Summary: In this story the stubburn Rex Raptor falls hard for a Dragon Duelist.Will she return his feelings?
1. Chapter 1

_Red Eyed Warrior_

_Name:_ Sam Scale

_Age: _15

_FaveCard:_ Red Eyes B. Dragon

_Height:_ 5 feet 8 inches

_Weight:_ 102 lbs.(Light for a girl her age.)

_FaveColor:_ Purple,Black,Red

_Quote:_ "And that,my friend is a duel!"

_Style: _Tomboy-ish,she also never goes anywhere without her ball cap.

_Looks:_ Sam has light brown-ish skin,brown hair with a purple streek on the front right side,violette eyes with specs of red in them, she is wearing a black tank-top with a short sleeved zip-up red hoodie over top,dark jean shorts,black high-top chucks with red laces,black and purple striped knee socks,her hair is in a low pony tail but a lock of hair on the right side is left hanging infront of her eye,a belt with a black pouch for her deck,and her red ball cap on backwards.

_Bio:_ Sam lives with her dad in Domino, has a twelve year old brother named Luke that lives with her mom in parents divorced when she was 10 and Luke was real name is Samantha,Samanta!She says it's to girly so she goes by Sam instead.

_Chapter One:The Girl No One Knows_

I stepped out of my home in NYC and piled all my stuff in the back seat of my dad's trusty blue that I climed into the passenger dad slid into the driver's side and smiled down at me.

"Ready to go meet our new home,Kid?"He asked me using his long time nickname for me.

"I think so."

"Good,now which way to the airport?"I pulled out the map and directed my dad til we got there.

"Ready?"He asked me as we boarded the plane.

I nodded at him and knew I was ready to take on anything.

Even though my parents had divorced years ago my dad and I lived in a house only a few blocks away from Mom and we were moving to Domino dad was going to be an English teacher and I was soon going to go to Duelist Kingdom and hopefully win.I knew I was going to go far.I just didn't know how far.

Once in our seats on the practically empty plane I took out my headphones and ipod.I also started to read my "Duel Girl" had stories and tips for every Duel Monsters fan that was a girl.I flipped through the magazine and smiled at my picture on the glossy magazine did a feature on me after I had taken the place of the #1 female duelist in had told me to pose naturally,so I had pulled out my deck and flipped threw til I found my fave card.I then held it up and smiled as I looked at had chosen the photo of my and my card for the was less then a week ago when I claimed the title.A few months camping out with snooty,preppy girls wasn't so bad.

Before I knew it my dad was shaking me out of my thoughts and we had arived in my new home,Domino Japan.

After collecting our luggage and piling into a taxi and went to our new was a fairly good sized purple-ish cottage style had shutters and a big feild as if we owned a ranch.I don't remember dad mentioning any animals but you could never tell with him.I spotted a barn in the backyard beside the looked like it had a small loft like area you could reach by latter.

I walked up the stairs to the second floor of the house and to the room Dad said was mine.

Dad had given me a room that had one wall lined with book shelves,while the other side had a panel that looked sort of like a door.I set my stuff down on the floor and decided to investigate.I was able to pull the pannel back had exactly 2 stairs leading to a platform with...Dad setting up my old telescope!

"Dad!"I yelled running over to caught me in a hug and kissed the top of my head.

"Do you like it?"He asked me.

"Dad,how could I not!"

"That's my girl!"

I walked over to the telescope and lightly touched the cold stung my fingertips but that only made me smile more.I then noticed that there was a lever next to the platform.I walked over and yanked and I were lifted up to the roof.I almost fainted at the sight of the steadied me though and we sat down on the platform and pointed out constelations to each had more expiriance and showed me some but I easily found I saw something move down below.

"Trinity!"I jumped back down into the house and dashed outside.

"Dad,you released Trinity from her card...?"

"Well of course.I can't let my Dragon Duelist be without her dragon now can I?"

"well you could."

"But I didn't"

"Your the best!"

"She's been waiting to see don't you ride her for a little while and see the town?"

"Thank you,thank you,thank you!"

Yes it was and I had the power to releas monsters from their was the dragon in the Red Eyes Black Dragon when I was dueling I could always feel her there with I always knew when I drew her card the minute my finger tips touched it.

I climed on Trinity and waved down to my Dad as we took off into the night.I saw many places and people but so far no one saw .Then my luck ran out...

"Hey Yuug what's that!"

"I don't know looks like a Red Eyes Black Dragon."

"How is that possible?"

"Well Tea some people posses the power to free a creature from it's card."

"Grandpa you never told us that!"

"Oh,I meant to."

I decided to go and explain myself.I told Trinity to turn around and land by the group of people by a card nodded in understanding and swooped toward them.

"Ahhhh!It's coming right for us!"The blonde boy hid behind the girl.

I jumped off Trinity and pulled out the blank Red Eyes Black Dragon Card.I held it up to her and she jumped inside.

"Don't be afraid."I told them.

"Who are you?"The blonde came out from behind the girl.

"Well,that will be revealed in due time...but now who are you?"

"I'm Tea Gardner."

"I'm Tristan Taylor."

"Joey Wheeler."

"And I'm Yu-"

"Yugi to meet you."I smiled.

"How did-"

"I make it a habit to learn about compitition.I know we'll battle one day."

"Ok?Well I look forward to it."

"I'm sure you the way,who all is going to Duelist Kingdom?"

"I am."

"And I'm gonna go no matter what it takes!"Joey had a determined look on his face.

"I bet you'll get the money for your sister's opperation."I patted his shoulder in a reasuring way.

"Hey,how did you know?"

"I have my ways... ;) "I then turned and walked away while they were distracted.

"Hey where'd she go?"Joey looked around but there was no one in sight.

I walked as far as I could remember the way then started home again.I passed many different shops and stores.I didn't see any other game shops though.

-The Next Day-

I was waiting in line to board the boat to Duelist of a sudden the guards were dragging someone away.

"Hey,let me go!"

"Sorry kid only duelists are allowed on board."

"But I am a duelist!"Then Yugi Motou rushed over to where the comotion was while yelling out his friend's name.

I heard them talking and the guards saying he had to have a starchip to be a them handed Joey one of his and stated that he had a guard called Pegasus-the king of creeps-and Joey was alowed on board.

Later that night I had seen them talking with some friends by the had just dived in and grabbed two of the five pieces of had thrown them over was starting to storm too.I couldn't let him get away with that.I grabbed a rope and tied part of it on the railing and the other part around my waist.I then dived down in and searched for the cards.

The wind picked up and it started to rain lightning cracked right above my head.I was in water...Water conducts electricity...

I had found two cards and dived down as far as the rope would let me.I saw something glint in the water and there it was,the last piece of Exodia...

I swam toward it and grabbed at the card.I was starting to lose my breath.I gasped for air once I had exited the water.I started to climb slowly back onto the boat.I shuffled to a bathroom and dried my clothes and I tiredly shuffled towards the room almost all the duelists and Rex were the only exceptions.

Then I was hit by a bag being thrown out of a was lying on the floor infront of the room,his cards in a heap beside him.I knelt down and picked them shuffled them.I tapped his shoulder.

"What'd you want?"He snapped at me as we stood again.

"Here.I think these are yours."I handed him his deck,"Did Mai kick you out?"

"How'd you know?"

"Oh,just a guess...Are you ok?"

"Yeah, only problem is I didn't bring a sleeping bag.I forgot it at home."

"Here."I reached in my bag and pulled out a black fleece blanket.

"What?"

"I always remember a spare know just incase anyone forgets."

"Thanks...?"

"My name is 'll find out what it is when the time is right."I then walked over to an empty corner and put on my headphones.I slept with them on and I was propped against the wall.

*No One's POV*

The next morning after Yugi and Co. had finished getting ready and Joey was putting on his duelist glove Yugi noticed something.

"Hey,Joey?Why do you have two starchips?"

"What!"He looked at the glove on his hand like it had just grown wings.

"Yeah,look."Yugi pointed at his 2nd starchip.

"Maybe Pegasus gave us the other starchip so that we have the same as everyone else?"

"Nope.I still only have one."

"Then what happened?"

"I don't someone heard us talking about your disedvantage being a newbie and all and desided to give you one of their starchips?"

"Don't be a joker Yugi!"Tristan,one of the two stow-aways scolded him.

"What if he's not?"A voice not belonging to any of them asked.

"Who said that?"Joey hid behind Tea again.

"Not me."

"Wasn't me."

"Me either."

"So if it wasn't one of us and everyone else has already headed out to the railing to see the island then who did?"

"You'll find out in due time..."The voice appeard once again.

After they exited the ship and heard Pegasus tell them about the tornament the started saw a battle in progress not that long after starting.

They saw Rex Raptor dueling the girl that had the was Rex's turn and since the girl didn't have any monsters on the field he attacked he it was her turn.

She touched the top card and her eyes lit placed the card in her hand and flipped a trap card she had faced down on the feild.

"Just Desserts lets me inflict 500 points of damage to you life points directly for every monster on your feild and since you have 3..."

"I lose 1500 life points!"Rex finished sounding shocked.

" that your life points are growing very low I'll use this magic card..."

"No,not Dark Hole!"

" every monster on the feild is I don't have any monsters on the feild my life points aren't damaged but yours are even lower."

"What next!"Rex asked no one in particular sounding extra sarcastic.

"Oh,well since you asked..."

"uggggh!"

"I summon my Red Eyes Black Dragon!And there's a clear path to your life goodbye Rex!"

The dragon attacked and Rex's life points dropped down to zero.

"And that,my friend is a duel!"She then hopped of the dueling platform before it finished lowering and collected her starchip.

"Hey I thought you said I was the first person you dueled!"

"You were."

"Than why do you only have one starchip?"

"My secret... ;)"

"You're weird..."

"And proud."Then she turned on her heel and walked away.

"Hey Joey.I think we found the one that gave you a starchip."


	2. Chapter 2:Rex's Feelings

Chapter 2: Rex's Feelings

*Rex POV*

That girl that had helped me out with the blanket just crushed me in a duel. Man, that last move was epic. Woah, did I just call a girl's dueling skills epic? What am I thinking?

I watched her walk away. She turned around and waved at me. I found myself waving back. Why did I just do that? I mentally smacked myself for not acting like me. Why was I acting like this?

"Hey Rex, I just saw your duel with that girl. You lost to an amateur, your going soft." Weevil must have been watching from the sidelines.

"I am NOT going soft. You duel her then!"

"Fine, I'll take her starchips and humiliate you."

"Wha-"But before I could finish Weevil was scurrying toward her.

*Sam POV*

I was walking around looking for a spot I could set up camp. I had just found a small clearing in the woods. It was perfect.

"Hey!"

"Me?" I turned around and saw a green haired dude running toward me.

"Yes. I challenge you to a duel!"

"So you're the famously rude Weevil Underwood."

"I challenged you to a duel!"

"And I don't have to except."

"If you don't duel me I will tell Rex you love him!"

"Go ahead."

"What?"

"I said go ahead."

"Why?"

"He won't believe you. I know he won't since it's not true."

"And why won't he?"

"Because he just heard everything you said."

"What?"

"Turn around." Weevil slowly turned and came face to face with a very angry Rex Raptor.

"Weevil you are going to get it!"

"Oh, Rex let me do the honor of making him lose another starchip!"

"What?"

"Yes. See he lost to Yugi Motou so if I beat him then he'll lose his last starchip and he'll have to go home."

"Ok. I doubt he'll win anyway."

"Hey! I could beat an amateur any day!"

"Amateur! Ha! You wish!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Here. Read it and weap." I handed them my magazine, "Page 43."

". . . What!" They both were in a state of total shock.

"Yes, I'm Sam Scale."

"Um…See you!" Weevil dashed out of there because he didn't want to lose to me.

"So now you know who I am…"I said kind of sad.

"What's wrong? Yeah I know who you are, so?"

"So, every time someone finds out who I am they only act like my friend so they'll be famous too. Every boy that has ever asked me out did it the day after he found out who I was and broke up with me right after someone became more famous then me."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

'Why am I being so nice? And why do I feel the need to comfort her?'

'Rex you like her, you know you do.'

'No I don't! Who are you and why are you in my head?'

'I'm your conscience.'

'Well I don't need you to tell who I like and who I don't like!'

'Yes you do.'

'Don't.'

'Do.'

'Don't.'

'Don't.'

'Do.'

'Haha I win.'

'Ugh! Fine…I do like her.'

*Rex POV*

"Rex, no one has ever been this nice to me." She…hugged me.

I hugged back but didn't say anything.

"Rex you don't have to say anything."

"I should just leave"

"No. Don't.

"But everyone thinks I'm stubborn and rude."

"I don't. I can see how nice and kind and sweet you are. No one else has ever comforted me."

"No one has ever comforted you?"

"No."

"Well, I did."

"I know. And I'm very glad to have a friend like you."

"I'm your friend?"

"Yes, a very good friend."

SP:Ohhhhhh,what will Rex feel now that Sam has just told him he's a FRIEND?


	3. Chapter 3:Weevil

_**I would like to thank **__**Fire Ice and snowcones **__**for giving me the confidence I needed to continue this story.**_

Chapter 3: Weevil...

"Rex! You liar! You didn't tell me she was a top duelist!" I screamed at my former friend after he left his little girlfriend aside.

"I didn't know she was either! Geesh, Weevil you'd think you were jealous or something." He yelled back at me.

"I AM NOT JEALOUS YOU BUMBLING IDIOT!" I was furious at that point.

"Woah, dude. Chill! I never said you were!" Rex wasn't too happy either.

"You implied it!"

"All I said was you'd think you were." Rex started to walk away, "Oh, and don't expect me over anytime soon. I plan on getting to know Sam more. She can actually admit I'm her friend."

Rex walked away. I knew I shouldn't have blown up like that. Maybe I am jealous. I mean, she IS the female champion of America! Plus, she can get along with Rex really well… Does he like her?

*Rex POV*

"What was Weevil trying to prove back there?" I mumbled to myself.

I walked around for a while trying to figure some stuff out. I knew Weevil was my only friend and I probably just blew it but Sam is counting on me! She hasn't had very many _real _friends and she thinks I am one. I don't know maybe I am… Wait a minute! There I go thinking about her again! I guess that voice in my head was right… I guess I do like her… I don't know. I guess I do.

It had been a few days since I had seen Sam. Had she lost all her starchips? Was she still dueling? See… It's true. I like her.

"What's the matter Rex? Can't find your girlfriend?" It was Weevil no doubt.

"She's not my girlfriend bug breath." I kept walking and didn't look back at him.

"She might as well be. You like her enough." I stopped then.

"What did you just say Underwood?"

"Well it's obvious you like her." Weevil snickered.

"Huh? Why do you think that?" I cocked an eyebrow at the teen walking next to me.

"You keep thinking about her, you mumble her name in your sleep, and you blew off your own best friend!" Weevil stated pointedly.

"Wait, how do you know I mumble her name in my sleep!"

"My campsite is next to yours."

"Well, Weevil that still doesn't prove anything."

"Why?" Weevil shouted at me.

"I could have dreamed about all of my friends or you could have heard me wrong." I knew he was right though.

"Rex, I know you. You just have a big crush on this girl. She's going to crush you like a bug if you're not careful!"

_Would she?_


	4. Chapter 4: She knows!

Chapter 4: She _**knows**_

*Rex POV*

"Hey there, dark eyes." Sam suddenly appeared beside me.

"Sam? Why'd you call me that?" I jumped a little realizing she had shown up.

"Your eyes are dark, right?" She smirked at me, "Plus, I think that name really suits you."

"Why's that?" I had that stubborn tone on again.

"Oh, because darkness is usually associated with evil things but you're not evil. So you proved that theory wrong." She said as if it were obvious.

"I-I did?" I was shocked an a little surprised at her answer.

"Yes. I don't see you as evil at all. You may not have very many friends but at least you are still kind." She smiled that beautiful smile at me again and I felt my heart pound.

_'Oh Rex, shut up! Don't think about Sam that way! I know I already said I liked her but… I don't know anymore.'_

"Rex, are you ok? You look like you're deep in thought." Sam blinked at me with concern in her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just-I gotta go!" I ran off leaving Sam staring after me. She had confusion in her eyes and was that… sadness?

"_No! She's not sad! She's just confused! There is no sadness in Sam's eyes!" I mentally screamed at myself._

"Why would you care about that kind of thing anyway?" I looked up at a familiar face.

"Um, did I say that out loud?" I blinked stupidly.

"No. You _yelled _that out loud, Rex." Joey answered me.

"Well, sorry if I have a crush on her!" I then realized what I had said and threw my hands over my mouth.

"It's ok dude. We get it." Tristan actually said something instead of standing around looking stupid for once.

"No it's not, and no you don't! She's only dated guys that just acted like they liked her because she was famous! I don't want her to think that about me! She actually trusts me!" I yelled at the group.

"Chill out, dude. If she trusts you then maybe she won't think that about you." Tea tried to be the voice of reason.

"Yeah, Tea's right. Just because some other jerks have done that doesn't mean she'll think you will." Yugi smiled his childish smiled that I never believed.

"Oh, of course she won't. Why didn't I think of that?" Sarcasm was dripping off of every word.

"Go ahead and be a grouch then! You'll never now how she feel's until you tell her!" I started to stomp off but whispered "Yeah Yugi!" to the little duelist and had accomplished turning his face red.

"Does she like me? Man, falling in love bites." I whispered to myself.

I then saw Sam again and started to run into the woods in the opposite direction.

"Rex! REX!" Sam called after me.

I felt bad about ignoring her but what am I supposed to do! I can't just go up to her and tell her I like her!

'_You said you were falling in love! So you love her, not like her.'_

'_Oh, shut up!'_

'_No.'_

'_SHUT UP!'_

'_I can't.'_

'_And why not?'_

'_Um, I live inside your mind. It's your choice.'_

'_Oh.'_

"Ugh, why do you have to make my life so complicated, Sam?" I asked the air.  
"Maybe, it's because she likes you too." I turned around and saw Mai Valentine standing there with her arms crossed.

"She doesn't like me!" I shouted.

"How do you know? She just might. I talked to this girl earlier and trust me you don't know everything." I calmed down a little at the thought of Mai being right.

"Really?" I blinked stupidly again.

"Yes. Rex, don't get so worked up over everything. Sam trusts you and she doesn't trust many people. Sam barley trusts her mother." Mai shook her head at me.

"She doesn't? Why's that?" I was confused now.

"Rex her parents are divorced! Her brother was her best friend and now she hardly gets to see him since her father had to move to Japan! She never gets to see her best friend anymore. She feels alone! Her best friend now is a duel monsters card." Mai looked at me now, "So you need to step up and show her she can count on you."

I knew she was right.

"How do I do that?"

"Rex, go be her friend instead of just ignoring her! What else do you think you should do?" Mai was very scary when she wanted to be.

"Sorry! I just really like her is all and I've never really liked anyone before. Besides, no one has ever really liked me so I'm not so sure she likes me back."

"Trust me, you won't know until you find out." Mai walked away and I knew she had a good point. What was I supposed to do?

"Rex, didn't you hear me calling for you?"

"Sorry, I had something on my mind."

"Would you like to talk about it?" Sam stepped in front of me so she could look me in the eye.

"Not really." I just hung my head.

"I heard your conversation with Weevil." My eyes grew wide.

"Y-You did?"

"Yes. I also heard your conversation with Yugi and company, and the one with Mai."

I couldn't speak. She _**knew**_ I liked her.

"Plus, I heard you talking to yourself."

I still couldn't speak.

"Yes." Sam planted a soft kiss on my cheek and then walking away.


	5. Chapter 5: Why did she say that?

Chapter 5: Why did she say that?

*Sam POV*

He really does like me. I can't believe it. He didn't even just like me because I'm famous… Does that mean what I think it means?

"Hey, Sam, can I speak to you?" I turned around and saw Mai Valentine.

"If you want to duel, I would like to be alone right now. You know, to think." I looked at the floor of the forest.

"I don't want to duel you. I already have all the starchips I need." She held up her glove, "But I would like to know how you know everything before anyone tells you anything."

"Oh, well do you believe that certain people can remove a monster, trap, or source of magic from a duel monsters card?" I looked up at her hopefully.

"Well, kid I don't really believe all that junk about there being a heart of the cards or anything but Yugi Motou is starting to change my mind."

"I hope I can to then. I am one of the few that can release those bases from their cards." I looked into her eyes and saw disbelief.

"Look, I don't believe in all this stuff unless I'm proven wrong so if you can then show me proof." Mai put her hands on her hips and looked at me.

"Then, I'll show you." I pulled out my deck and slid the very middle card out.

I held up my Esper Girl. She was always a great friend of mine.

"This is the reason I know everything. She's a psychic monster so she can deal with others minds. She tells me anything important or anything she feels I should know. Now, hand me the third card from the bottom of your deck." I held out my other hand to her.

She didn't believe me at first but she handed me the card with out looking at it anyway.

I closed my eyes and took the card, "Now Harpy Lady! Please, show Mai who you really are."

A bright purple glow emitted from the card and a winged arm stretched its way out of the card. Soon a face emerged and Mai saw her beloved harpy at first glance. She didn't know what to think. She was just as confused as any other human being would be.

"When I duel I duel with a group of warriors that I am proud to call friends." I gestured for Mai to come meet her favorite card.

"This is all a joke right?" Mai still wasn't to sure I was right.

"Gosh, Mai I've been your favorite card for as long as you can remember and you still don't think I'm real." The harpy squawked at her.

"S-She can talk?" Mai look wearily over at me now.

"Yes, she can. She always has been able to. She just hasn't gotten the chance to show you." I looked at Mai and hoped she would believe me now.

It looked like I had hoped enough.

"Wow, kid. This is quite the talent. I don't know what to think anymore. I guess all this magic stuff might be real after all." She smiled down at me.

"My Esper Girl told me you would believe us." I looked at the harpy and we chuckled silently.

*Rex POV*

"So she can really take monsters out of a card?" I was shocked to say the least.

"Yep, that girl sure is something. She's a good first love for you I guess." Mai winked at me when she said that last part.

"What? I'm not in love with Sam!" I defended. But what am I defending against?

"That's too bad. Cause she's in love with you." Mai closed her eyes and lowered her head.

"…Wait what?" I was confused AND shocked now.

"It's just like I said. She's in love with you Rex. So, shut her down if you must but remember you only get one first love. So don't deny it and lose her." Mai left me to think at that moment.

Why had Mai told me what had happened when she talked with Sam the other day?

"Hey there, dark eyes." Sam slid down beside me on the beach. I had been leaning against a rock trying to sort things out.

"Oh. Hey Sam." I felt sad and alone. Why'd she kiss me? Probably just a joke!

"What's wrong Rex? You seem to be out of it lately." She had those concerned eyes again.

"Nothing's wrong. I just need to sort some stuff out is all." I looked down at the sand.

"Something's wrong and I think it's the fact that you think my kissing you was a joke. Well, am I right?" She was now determined and serious. Her eyes could show any emotion!

"I know your Esper Girl told you that." I still didn't look at her.

"No. I know you Rex. That's why you are upset and that is upsetting me."

"Why, because I figured out your joke?" I was angry and stubborn and I knew I shouldn't have been so rude.

"No. Did you find out why I said yes? If you had then you would have known it wasn't a joke." She had sadness in her eyes again now.

"No I didn't, and frankly I don't think I want to."

"Rex! Listen to yourself! Can you not hear what you are saying? If you had just listened to me the entire time then you might know." She looked on the verge of tears.

"All you said was you heard my conversations with Weevil, Mai, Yugi and his friends, and myself…" Realization hit on that last one.

"_Does she even like me?"_

"So… You like me?" I was in a state of shock.

"I think you are catching on Rex, but I've still got a little bit of confusion left for you so don't relax just yet." Sam winked at me and I chuckled a bit at how cute she could be.

Then, I did something I didn't think I would ever do. I…hugged her.

**How will Sam react? Will they get together? And who thought I was gonna say he kissed her?**


	6. Chapter 6:It's time to duelI think?

Chapter Six: It's time to duel... I think?

*Weevil POV*

"Ok, Sam! I'll duel you!" I ran over to that stupid girl who was with Rex again.

"Ah, well then I guess I'll play my Toon World." She held up her card and smirked.

"We haven't even started to duel yet you stupid girl!" I screeched at her.

"Oh, but we have." Then the picture on her card appeared in the air beside her.

"What? How did you do that!" I bugged out.

"Simple… Magic." She answered.

"Ahhh! Witch! Witch!" I screamed as I pointed at the girl.

"I'm no witch! I just have a strong bond with my deck, unlike most people!" She countered.

"Are you saying I'm not in sink with my cards?" I screamed at her.

"No, I'm just saying you can do this," She narrowed her eyes suddenly and shouted," I play my Toon Blue Eyes White Dragon in attack mode! Now attack him directly!"

The Toon Blue Eyes White Dragon flew over to me swiftly and tried to beet me with a wooden mallet. I ran around in circles trying to dodge it.

"What did you do?" Rex asked the evil girl.

"I can summon monsters. What about you?" She looked at me from the corner of her eye.

"I can't!" I stated as if it were obvious.

"Anyone can. You just have to have a certain bond with your deck. Watch this!" She pulled out the top card of her deck and held it up in the air, "Red Eyes Black Dragon! Time to finish this creep!"

The gigantic black dragon flew out of the card and the field filled with a purple-ish black mist. The dragons red eyes burned into me. I was scared. Very, very scared.

"Now Trinity! Go!" Sam pointed down at me and the dragon's mouth glowed as the fire built up.

I ran for the hills but it didn't make much of a difference. The dragon's blast burnt into my back and I flew forward.

"I win Weevil. Your life points have dropped to zero."

A life point counter appeared above me and it dropped from 2000 to zero. Apparently, I had also lost some points from the toon creature also. But…

_How did we duel?_


End file.
